May I Have This Dance?
by TinaV
Summary: Rory has a problem - Jess and Dean. Who to choose?
1. Default Chapter

The reviews that I have gotten on my last fanfic are fantastic, thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't actually think that my writing would get any reviews, so this is a big deal for me. My favourite pairing of is, surprisingly, Dean and Rory. However, I don't really think they're meant to be together as much as Jess and Rory are. Dean is sweet and caring towards Rory, and definitely dependable...but it's just not the same as the kind of relationship that exists between Jess and Rory.

Anyway, where I live, GG has been canceled and possibly might not return, so please excuse my lack of knowledge. It's been a while since I've watched the show, and the DVD's not out yet, so I can't catch up on months of missed episodes. If anyone could please fill me in on a little bit of the latest eps, that would make my day!! In other words, make me ecstatically happy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; zip, zilch, nada. Everything belongs to W.B, Amy Sherman, and all the other brilliant writers and producers, etc.

Chapter 1

"Rory! It's Saturday night. You know what that means...The Godfather DVD, popcorn, chips, chocolate, and other unhealthy junk," Lorelai called out from the lounge room.

Rory quickly slipped into a pair of comfy jeans and a red sweatshirt. "Coming!" She yelled back.

Downstairs, Rory settled down on the sea-green couch and began munching on the chips. "Mum, I was thinking," Rory began.

"You weren't thinking about the bathroom walls again, were you? I _swear_ I'm going to get them repainted soon!" Lorelai promised, smiling weakly.

"No, it's not that, although I would like to see another colour besides teal," Rory said.

"I've been thinking we should get out more. It's Saturday night and we're cooped up inside the house watching the Godfather for the ten millionth time!"

"You've actually been counting?" Lorelai asked incredulously, her jaw open.

Rory sighed exasperatedly.

"But honey, you hate going out!" Lorelai protested. "And anyway, we always wind up coming home again, so what's the point? What better company on a Saturday night are your very own mother and the Godfather DVD?" Lorelai demanded.

Rory folded her arms over her chest and stared at her mother.

"Okay, fine. Maybe you have a point," Lorelai admitted. "Boy, college has really broadened your horizons," She muttered under her breath.

"How about we head to Luke's, get a couple of coffees, and – " Rory stopped, unsure of what to say next.

"Head home?" Lorelai suggested.

"Hey, it's Saturday night. Shouldn't you two be at home watching the Godfather, or something?" Luke said, handing change to a customer.

Lorelai cast a dark look at Luke. "We do _not_ sit at home on Saturday nights. We go out and hit the town," She said icily, giving him a look that said 'we can argue all night about this, but I'm still going to win'.

Luke shrugged. "Grab a seat, I'll be with you in a minute,"

When Lorelai and Rory were seated and had ordered, Lorelai turned to Rory. She was fiddling with her napkin.

"Rory? Rory! Earth to Rory!" Lorelai said, waving a hand in Rory's face.

The door opened, causing the bell to ring. It was Jess Mariano.

Rory's face suddenly looked panicky. "Uh, mum? Let's go home. There's a DVD that's calling our names!" Her face had turned ghostly white.


	2. Decisions, decisions

I don't really know whether to turn this fanfic into a chapter-type one or just make it a short-type of fanfic. Please let me know! I sort of started writing fanfics due to the fact that I was home sick and decided to give it a go. The people who I'd most like to thank are: vetgirl113, Mel.K, agent1332, Nice-one, smile1 and Jesse's babe. Thanks so much! I really owe you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing, besides the plot for this fanfic.

**Author's Note:** This fanfic is set a little before the 24-Hour Dance Marathon when Rory breaks up with Dean. Just thought I'd let you know to avoid confusion!

Chapter 2

"Are you going to explain to me what that was all about?" Lorelai said in between gasps. "We ran all the way home because I wanted to watch the Godfather so badly?" Rory guessed.

Lorelai shot her a look that said 'nice try'. "Hmm...yeah, I thought that would be the reason,"

"Okay," Rory gave in. "Jess asked me to the Spring Fling," She flopped down on the couch.

"What does that have to do with anything? Do you know how much my feet are killing me? I was wearing high heels! I'll probably have to soak it in hot water tonight!" Lorelai exclaimed, looking at Rory as though she was a lunatic escaped from a mental institution.

"And so did Dean," Rory finished guiltily.

"Dean and Jess both asked you out? To the same dance?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded sheepishly.

"I don't know what to do," She said desperately.

"You'll have to say no to one of them. And as cliché as this sounds, follow your heart,"

Rory glanced at her mother. "You're right," She finally said, after a minute.

"So you'll turn down one of them?" Lorelai repeated.

"No," Rory replied, "that did sound cliché,"

Lane whispered to Rory, "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go with Dean. He is, after all, my boyfriend," Rory whispered back.

"What about Jess?" Lane said indignantly, forgetting to whisper. Everyone at the library looked at her strangely. She ignored the looks and pretended to be deeply immersed in the book she was holding – **_upside down_. **

"What about him? Dean is the one who asked me first and he's the one I'm going with. It doesn't matter that I'm hurting Jess's feelings," Rory lied.

Lane gave Rory a horrified look. "Gee, you're so thoughtful of others," She said sarcastically.

Jess handed a doughnut to the customer just as Rory walked through the door.

"Hey," He greeted her.

"Hey," She replied. "Listen, can I tell you something really quickly? I'm meeting Paris to go over our debate on Saturday afternoon,"

Jess's face lit up. "What's the topic?" He questioned.

"Schools uniforms shouldn't be compulsory," Rory answered, wishing he hadn't changed the subject. She had rehearsed what she was going to tell him thoroughly, and now he was making her forget what she had to say.

"Anyway," Rory continued hurriedly when she saw his mouth open, "I – I can't go to the dance with you. I'm going with Dean," She blurted out.

Jess's eyes lost their spark. "That's swell," He said after a long pause, deflating before her very own eyes. "I wasn't planning on going," He added, mopping up the counter with a dishcloth.

"Oh, okay. Um, so I'll see you then," Rory said, biting her lip anxiously.

"Yeah, see ya," He replied, throwing the dishcloth down.

Rory turned and left slowly, wondering whether or not she had made the right decision.


	3. It's Just A Stupid Dance

**Author's Note:** Hey! This time, I've opted to write my chapter a little differently, in the form of emails.

I know this fanfic makes Rory and Lane seem out-of-character; I wanted to try something unusual.

Let me know what you think! I'm open to suggestions, reviews, ideas or comments so keep them coming!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything whatsoever, just the plot.

Chapter 3

Rory's Email To Lane:

Hey Lane!

We're supposed to be researching for our debate topic 'Students Should Be Able To Leave School in Year 10' – but I'm emailing you instead. I think that I would rather go to the Spring Fling with Jess than Dean. Then I think to myself, why do I even care? It's not like this event is the defining moment of my life. In fact, there's going to be more eating and talking than dancing. From my experiences, dances are just a place for the girls to stand on one side, and the guys on the other. Less contact is made at dances than at football games! So why do I even care? I don't know. I'm just feeling not quite right about my decision. That's not a bad thing...right?

Oops, I'm sorry. After all my babbling, you're probably steaming with anger. Hey, your mother might come around and let you go. Simply tell her that dances consist of innocent talking and harmless dancing, and she'll let you go in no time. Oh wait, this is your mother we're talking about. No offense, but I take back everything that I said. No way will she believe you when you saw "but the guys won't even be there!"...I've got an idea! Why don't you casually drop the 'potential Korean doctors will be there' line?

I hope it'll work because it won't be the same without! I've just realized that the whole time it's taken to write this, I could've found out what the legal age of dropping out of school is and how the process works! So sorry, but I really have to go.

-Rory

Lane's Reply To Rory's Email:

Rory-

Ha ha. Thank you so much for your helpful suggestions. They worked brilliantly on my mother and I have now convinced her into letting me go. Not only that, but I can actually dance; not simply hand out pamphlets on how to avoid drugs and smoking. If by now you haven't guessed that I am kidding, then you are not the best friend I assumed you were.

It would seem that you are in quite a pickle, my friend. I hate that phrase, yet I am still using it. Maybe it's the jealousy that's talking, but I think you should have a talk with Dean and Jess. Tell them you're feeling very confused, and that you need some time to think. Oh, whom am I kidding? Telling Dean that would be committing a relationship suicide! I cannot offer you any other advice, because I am so inexperienced in dealing with these things. I hate to point it out, but I think you have chosen the wrong best friend to turn to in this particular crisis. Homework problems, I can handle. Bible qualms, I can handle. This, on the other hand, is a whole new thing for me! I'm a fish out of water. Sorry Rory. I wish I could help. Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow. But I'll get busted on the computer, so I really gotta go. I'll catch you later!

Your clueless friend, Lane

PS. When all seems at loss, just think of it as just a stupid dance. Positive thinking equals positive outcomes! I am saying totally lame things today, for no specific reason.

Rory's Reply To Lane's Email:

Lane,

I'm choosing the last resort. I know you strongly advised me not to, but I have to end this stupid thing.

I'm asking my mother. Wish me luck!


	4. For Pete's Sake!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to anything.

Chapter 4:

"Rory, I love you. You're my daughter, who I so selflessly endured hours of labour for,"

Lorelai said with as much patience as she could muster, chucking her trashy gossip magazine on the couch carelessly.

"Mum, you said you'd never say anything to make me feel guilty about the hardship surrounding my birth!" Rory protested.

Lorelai shrugged and gave up on the Guilt Trip, which she always resorted to when she desperately wanted to be recognised.

"Well, the point is, I'm glad I had you because you're incredibly smart, and Lord knows the world needs people like you. With war and terrorism everywhere, it's comforting to know that you're the next generation..."

Rory tuned out, waiting until Lorelai actually stated her point.

"But," Lorelai emphasised, "sometimes you are incredibly stupid,"

Rory stared disbelievingly at her mother. "I don't understand," She said with a pinched, angry expression on her face.

"Rory, you want to go to the dance with Jess – more than with Dean. So..." Lorelai trailed off, her words stopping.

"So?" Rory prompted.

"So go with Jess, for Pete's sake!" Lorelai cried exasperatedly, throwing her arms in the air, in what seemed a pathetic attempt to look like an Italian.

Rory stared at Lorelai, dumbfounded. "I see," She finally said, musing over the notion of going to the Spring Fling with Jess Mariano. Rory just couldn't picture it.

"He probably wouldn't go, though," Rory said disappointedly.

Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows, suggesting something Rory didn't comprehend.

"Something wrong with your eyebrows, mum? They're twitching like Luke when he sees public breastfeeding," Rory said, feigning concern.

Lorelai stopped, looking indignant. "I do _not_ have a grudge against public breastfeeding. I'm all for it, since I once had to suffer from excruciating breastfeeding. I was the one who paid for the..." Lorelai went on with her list, describing (in detail) the exact prices of nappies, bottles, nappies, clothes, nappies and etc. Basically all the sacrifices she made, money-wise.

Rory listened and watched as her mother made gestures and spoke rapidly. There was no stopping Lorelai when she got steamed up.

When Lorelai finally paused, running out of things to say, Rory interrupted. "Aren't you glad you had me?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to the person who recommended me a site where I could get GG episodes. I checked them out and I was surprised that Jess came back onto the show. Is he going to be staying or in just a couple of episodes? I hope Luke and Lorelai continue their relationship, because they seem suited to one another.

During the holidays, I'll have a lot more time to finish off my fanfics, etc. Thanks for being patient and understanding. If you have any ideas, please tell me. Thanks to smile1, the first person to review this fanfic. Hopefully, my fanfic will improve and get better. :)


	5. RoryJessDean?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; it all belongs to W.B, producers, cast, etc.

Chapter 5:

"Hey, Ror. What's up?" Dean greeted Rory enthusiastically.

"Oh, uh, can I, uh, talk to you for a moment?" Rory babbled. "Let's grab some coffee," She suggested nervously. Coffee was the only beverage that would help her nervousness; alcohol did not affect her nervous system.

"Sure. I'm almost finished with my shift," Dean replied, taking off his work clothes and placing them neatly on the counter. "Hey, Al, I'm leaving!" He shouted, taking Rory's hand and squeezing it gently. This caused Rory to briefly wonder if she were insane in doing what she was about to do.

"So, what'd you want to tell me?" Dean asked, sipping a chocolate latte.

Rory busied herself with her steaming cup of coffee.

"Dean, I – " She began. As soon as the words escaped from her mouth, Rory wished she could take them back.

"Continue," Dean prompted, sweeping his hair from his face. His eyes sparkled curiously.

"Um, well, see, I, uh," Rory stammered, a blush slowly creeping up her face. She tucked a strand of hair and took a deep breath. _Don't be a coward. Don't be a coward. Remember: Whatever you do in this life, be true to yourself – from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. Wise words from an awesome kick butting movie. _

"Jess invited me to the Spring Fling," Rory blurted out. She winced, waiting for Dean's reaction.

It wasn't what she expected.

**Author's Note: **Sorry to leave you hanging like that but I promise I will write more during the school holidays. Thanks to lilyLOVESwb( ) and smile1 for their reviews!


	6. The Godfather II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, so nobody can sue me!

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to update...I hope this chapter is any good!

**Chapter 6:**

"Jess. Jess Mariano," Dean repeated numbly. His expression was unreadable; he'd concealed it behind a mask.

Rory shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had half expected this kind of reaction; after all, Dean was not the violent, aggressive type. Rory had spent seconds, minutes, hours, days, agonising over a stupid dance that she wasn't even sure she wanted to attend. The worse part was that she couldn't even complete the small, miniscule task of picking a partner. Of course, Dean was her boyfriend.

Her first boyfriend, to be more specific. But did she really expect that her first boyfriend would be her last? That she now did not have the entitlement to date other guys? Was she honestly ready for that kind of commitment? And did going to a dance with a boy other than your boyfriend classify as a date? After all, they'd only really eat the food given and stand around talking to their peers.

Dances were risky; sometimes they turned out to be more disastrous than a kid in a candy store.

Rarely did a boy make the first move and ask their partner to dance. Of course, she had a steady boyfriend to go with (one that she loved)...so why was she even contemplating going with Jess?

"Um, yeah. He asked me to—to go with him," Rory mumbled incoherently, her eyes wandering around the room in search of a thing she could look at to avoid looking at Dean. Her eyes finally settled on a painting of fruit. Rory's eyes were firmly planted on that painting; determined not to maintain eye contact with Dean.

To Rory's surprise (and horror), Dean began to laugh. He laughed so hard he almost knocked over his coffee.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked, shocked. She realized that her heart had started to beat again.

"It's just—it's just—" Dean spluttered.

"You looked so scared I thought you were going to pass out. Truthfully, I'm fine with it. We're almost going to college - maybe we should consider not going steady..." Dean said hesitantly, also avoiding meeting Rory's eye.

Rory's head swiveled to look at him directly. "What?" She cried out, her eyes wide with shock.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe we shouldn't be going steady," He clarified.

Rory was literally speechless. "I—uh—that—see—well," She stammered, growing more and more flustered.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked at last.

"Yeah, if that's what you want," Dean quickly peeked at his watch. "Damn. I'm going to be late. My break's almost over. Listen, I'll see you later, okay? We'll talk!" He got up, hurriedly handed money to the waitress and walked out before Rory could say a thing.

Gilmore Residence 

"Let me get this straight. Dean said it was _okay_?" Lorelai questioned, sounding incredulous.

"Yes. He said maybe we shouldn't go steady," Rory stated, appearing firm but feeling lost.

"Did you notice his body language?" Lorelai pressed. She had been reading a few books aimed for women on men and what their body language translated to. In Rory's opinion, it was a bunch of garbage - although she couldn't help taking a few peeks when Lorelai went out.

"I enlighten you the acceptable amount of information without divulging too much of my thoughts, and suddenly I'm facing the Spanish Inquisition," Rory said, looking pointedly at her mother.

Lorelai shook her head, bemused. "Well, it's not everyday that Dean releases you from his iron steel grip! You're free! This is like you're getting a divorce," Lorelai paused, "without actually being married,"

Rory stared at her mother, stunned. "We—we're not _that_ much of a couple!" She protested.

"Yeah, sure. And I'm not _that_ much reliant on coffee!" Lorelai retorted.

"So, it's Saturday night. You, me and Marlon Brando," She continued, waving a copy of The Godfather II in front of Rory's face.

"Go ahead. I'll be at Luke's," Rory said, slowly putting on her jacket. She did not know what she was going to do about the Jess/Dean issue; but she did know she did not want to stay and watch The Godfather II.

"Could you please get coffee while you're there?" Lorelai called after her, as the door slammed shut.

**Author's Note:** Should this fanfic be a Jess/Rory or a Rory/Dean? My friends and I have repeatedly discussed this question. The next chapter will be the last so please let me know what you think. Thanks to lilyLOVESweb( ) and smile1 for reviewing!!!!!!!!


End file.
